


Ill-Met

by Minutia_R



Category: Slavic Mythology & Folklore
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Canonical Character Rebirth, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/pseuds/Minutia_R
Summary: Death is only temporary.





	Ill-Met

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on dreamwidth in the [multifandom poetry fest](https://minutia-r.dreamwidth.org/58291.html), for the prompt: _Slavic mythology, Marzanna/anyone, death is only temporary/we will meet again_

We met in the fields in autumn  
Where the sickle slices everything bare and clean  
The two of us lay down  
And I rose up.

In the springtime  
When ice cracks and tumbles downriver  
We’ll meet again.


End file.
